


Angeles Time Stamp: A Night Out

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Angeles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel Flirts, Dean Flirts, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam agrees to babysit, Dean and Cas finally get some much-needed alone time. It's been a while, and Dean's a nervous wreck.</p>
<p>
  <em>Part of the Angeles series; will make more sense if you've read it, but ficlet stands alone, too</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeles Time Stamp: A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Actual phrase used by my beta when leaving me concrit "I need to work 'booty lube' into a fic
> 
> Amelia_Clark, I hope this meets your approval. It was written prior to your request, but I think it fits the bill, anyway ;)

Dean was nervous all through dinner. Cas just smiled at him knowingly as his foot bounced and his smiles were overbright. When he started to reach a fever pitch, Cas slid his hand across the table and covered Dean’s trembling fingers with his own.

“Dean, relax.”

And Dean did - one simple touch from Cas was usually all it took. He looked across into those beautiful blue eyes and wondered how he ever got so lucky. He picked up the hand that covered his and kissed the fingertips, one after another. Then he turned it over and kissed the palm.

“Thanks, Cas. I just got a little excited.”

“A little?” Cas asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, ok, a lot. You just have that effect on me, I guess.”

“You just want sex.”

Dean shook his head, not even smiling now. “No, I just want _you_.”

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas says, drawing the sound out slowly. “You’ve had me since the moment we met.”

Dean didn’t know that his smile lit his eyes from within, but he saw how Cas’ own smile widened at the sight and that was good enough. He swallowed, a few of his nerves returning.

“It’s, uh, it’s been a while, though. Since we, um...you know.”

“Since we made love, Dean?” Dean felt the blush and knew Cas had said those words on purpose just to embarrass him. He didn’t even mind.

“Yeah, that. Should I feel bad about wanting some time away from Mary?” He smiled and looked far away as he thought about their beautiful daughter.

“Of course not. It’s perfectly normal. We have needs, too.”

Dean nodded, fiddling with his napkin. “Would you mind if…” He felt the blush spread all over him and couldn’t finish.

“Dean? Has it really been so long that you can’t talk about it anymore?” Cas was on the verge of looking really concerned.

“No, Cas, it’s just...this is like...you know me. I can talk about sex or I can sorta talk about feelings. Doing both is just…”

“What you want to say is both?” He peered at Dean, still trying to figure him out.

Dean nodded.

He pursed his lips slightly, and Dean knew Cas had some idea of what Dean was thinking. “Would you like me to try to guess what it is so you don’t have to say it?”

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean said on a laugh, but then he looked up shyly and nodded.

Cas chuckled. “You’re right, Dean. I know you. Let me see.” He tapped his fork against his lips as he looked at Dean thoughtfully, head tilted to the side and eyes narrowed. Then he straightened and his eyes opened up again. “I think you want to bottom. Maybe because you need to feel like you’re still handsome and sexy?” Cas smiled. “Which you most definitely are.”

He stroked over Dean’s fingers with his thumb as he spoke, dropping his eyes. “But also, you need to feel safe and loved. And having me inside you makes you feel more like I’m yours and like I’m not going anywhere. Is that about right?”

When Cas brought his eyes up, Dean knew he could see the tears floating in Dean’s, but he didn’t care. “I love you, Cas. How’d I ever get so damn lucky?”

Cas shrugged and grinned at Dean mischieviously. “It’s not luck, Dean. You’re my density.”

“Cas, did you just quote _Back to the Future_ to me?” It was his turn to grin now. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m in love.”

“You’d better be, Winchester,” Cas growled.

“Always, Winchester,” Dean promised with a soft smile.

“I think I’m full now, Dean.”

“Yeah, Cas. Me, too.”

When they reached their room, Dean's stomach was suddenly fluttering with nerves again. He'd been wanting this for so long and he didn't want it to be over quickly - but he wasn't sure he could last for the same reason.

Cas, who seemed to have become even more of a mind reader in the past 24 hours, reminded him, "We have all night, Dean. We've got time for fast and slow." Dean’s husband pulled him into a soft kiss. Once their lips touched, Dean’s tension eased out of him. He relaxed completely as their tongues swept over each other in slow, gentle strokes.

Dean was no longer nervous, but after a few minutes of that lazy kissing, he was overwhelmed. He placed his hands on either side of Cas’ face and pulled back, far enough to look into those blue eyes that had changed his life forever all those years ago. He smiled, but his nose and eyes burned.

“I love you, Cas. I don’t think I tell you enough. You’re way too good for me, but no way am I giving you back.” He dove back into the kiss before Cas could say anything, but Dean could feel his husband’s response in the frenzy of hands and mouth. Before Dean was even aware it was happening, he was no longer wearing a shirt and his pants were unbuttoned. “Get naked, Cas,” he groaned against Cas’ neck as he nipped and suckled at it too gently to leave a mark.

The next few minutes were a hazy blur of kissing and groping and clothes removal. When Dean became aware of himself again, they were lying on the bed and he wasn’t sure how they’d gotten there. He was on his back and Cas lay half on top of him. Dean raised the knee furthest from Cas, inviting him to explore and begin prep for the main event.

“No, Dean,” Cas told him in a husky voice. “Can’t wait that long. Just need you to touch me, just - _ohhh_ …” He broke off into a moan as Dean’s fingers lightly stroked over the hot silky skin of his cock.

Dean teased him for a bit, until Cas was whining in the back of his throat. Then Dean gripped him more firmly. Once he did, Cas belatedly seemed to realize he should maybe return the favor and his hand grasped Dean’s cock a little roughly.  Cas seemed to have trouble keeping a rhythm on Dean, as Dean’s hand stroked Cas’ cock at a frantic pace.

It was only moments before Cas was crying out and a familiar sticky warmth was landing on Dean’s skin. Dean chuckled into Cas’ neck.

“You a little anxious there, Cas?” He nibbled lightly to show he was only teasing.

“I’ve missed you,” Cas gasped out as he leaned against Dean to catch his breath. “Don’t worry…” he promised, panting between phrases, “I still fully intend to fuck you senseless…just maybe not right...this moment,” he laughed against Dean’s shoulder where his head was resting.

After another couple of shaky breaths, Cas shifted, drawing away.

“Hey, where you going? I - oh.” Dean stopped talking abruptly as the trajectory of Cas’ mouth became clearer. When his husband’s mouth stretched wide around his cock, wrapping it in a soft, wet heat, Dean moaned. “Yeah, Cas, I’ve missed you, too,” he whispered, head falling back as Cas sucked him deep.

He felt Cas’ tongue flatten out and drag against the underside of his cock before Cas’ mouth enclosed him once more. His husband then took his beautifully tapered fingers and stroked at Dean’s balls, before sliding them down and back to press at his perineum, in search of external prostate access.

It had been years now, but Dean still remembered the first time Cas had discovered that particular secret. He had literally teased Dean with it for an hour, refusing to let him come until tears were streaming from Dean’s eyes. Remembering it now had Dean quickly reaching his climax. Then a cold finger, which had apparently been lubed when he wasn’t paying attention, was pressing against his hole, seeking entry.

It had been a long time, but Dean was relaxed and Cas’ first finger slipped inside easily. Then Cas made a growling noise against his cock and Dean almost came right then. Fortunately, he held off another minute because the next trick in Cas’ arsenal was to stimulate his prostate both internally and externally with a thumb pressing down on Dean’s taint and a fingertip pressing against the bundle of nerves from the inside.

With a wrecked shout, Dean involuntarily bucked his hips, driving him further into Cas’ mouth. He came hard as Cas sucked and licked at him, swallowing everything. Even after Dean was done, Cas continued to tease his over-sensitive cock, making Dean jerk and shudder until he had to beg Cas to stop.

Cas pulled off of Dean’s cock then, but his fingers continued their work, stretching and opening Dean up expertly. Dean was still amazed how every time with Cas was different. In 9 years, they’d had sex literally thousands of times, yet it never became boring. It was never quite the same from one time to the next, and he and Cas both somehow always kept the other one guessing.

“We’ve got it so good, Cas,” Dean murmured as his husband’s fingers worked inside him. “You know that? We’re so good together. None of it ever gets old. Not for me and I hope not for you. It’s perfect and new every single time.” He was only half conscious, really, floating in his post-orgasm high, but he thought he was speaking the truth, anyway.

“You’re right, Dean. It’s the same for me,” Cas agreed.

Dean quieted and gave himself over to the twist and stretch of Cas’ hands. One kneading his cheek while the fingers of the other scissored and slid. Before long, he felt Cas’ mouth again. He didn’t think it had been long enough, but his cock informed him otherwise, as it hardened again easily under Cas’ lips and tongue.

This time, Cas didn’t keep his mouth on Dean very long. Dean was only sorry about that until Cas was lying on top of him, kissing him deeply and dragging the slick tip of his cock across Dean’s ass. Cas, long skilled in the art of making love to Dean, had prepped him very well. There was barely any resistance as he thrust the head of his cock forward and inside.

Dean gasped. “Oh, Cas, feels so good,” he moaned in a soft, high voice. “You always feel so damn good,” he repeated as Cas slid further forward.

Cas placed a hand on Dean’s face and pressed kisses over every inch of it as his hips worked slowly. Dean was more aware of Cas’ mouth for the time being than of Cas’ cock inside him. Those thick, amazing lips left his skin tingling where ever they pressed. Feathery kisses landed on each of Dean’s eyes and then he opened them.

That gorgeous blue was as magnetic to him now as it had been that long ago day in the hospital, when they’d shared their second first kiss. Dean couldn’t believe they had come so far together. Cas smiled at him then and Dean felt his heart burst into flames inside his chest.

“Remember...kissing in the hospital?” Dean asked as Cas did a twisting roll with his hips and sent shivers down Dean’s spine and a spike of electricity through his cock.

Cas smiled even more broadly, gasping out a response in between strokes. “Yes...one of the happiest moments of my life...up to that point. Even better maybe than...on the couch in my bedroom.”

Cas pressed Deans knees higher and adjusted the angle a bit. Now he was bottoming out with each slow thrust and Dean was loving it.

“Yeah, there weren’t too many happy memories back then. So many more now…” Dean trailed off as Cas found the magic spot with his cock. Dean’s attempts at conversation were replaced with a high keening sound as Cas rubbed back and forth over the spot for a few agonizingly long seconds.

“So many, Dean…” Cas agreed, returning to his litany of kisses.

Dean didn’t realize he’d been crying until Cas pressed soft kisses into the wet trails beside his eyes. He was now a mass of need and sensation, hardly able to think enough for coherent speech.

When Cas asked, “Remember your 18th birthday?” it took Dean some time to decipher what the words meant.

“Oh, fuck, yeah...first time I saw you...completely naked. So fucking gorgeous...you’d gotten ready by yourself...so hot...loved you so much then...but not as much as now.”

Cas continued his gentle kisses, but his hands were now also stroking Dean’s skin in soft caresses. Cas was worshiping Dean’s body with as much of his own body as he could manage. Love poured out of him from every cell and Dean soaked it up like a flower in the sun.

The two men kept whispering memories to each other, kept saying loving words. They moved slowly and reverently together, making it last as long as possible. By the time they both came, both their faces were covered in tears and their voices were hoarse with emotion. Their shouts were each other’s names as they came.

“I love you, Cas Winchester.”

“I love you more, Dean Winchester.”

“Not even possible, man.”

“Perhaps. But I’ve loved you longer.”

“I can accept that. Just as long as you never stop.”

“Never,” agreed Cas.

They fell asleep then, tangled in each other’s arms, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again. You know what to do. ♥


End file.
